In the United States, there is increasing concern over the consumption of high sugar and high fat foods by the population. An alarming increase in obesity among the citizens in the United States exists since many people in the United States are overweight due to a lack of exercise and poor eating habits.
Beans and peas are listed under both the Vegetables, and the Meats and Beans categories of the Dietary Guidelines Pyramid, thus, emphasizing the healthy nature of legumes in the diet. In addition to the emphasis on lower fat and lower sugar diets, beneficial effects of legumes are becoming apparent. Legumes are packed with fiber and protein, as well as being a good source of numerous vitamins and minerals. Legumes also have a low glycemic index and may help play a role in maintaining normal blood sugar levels; increasing digestive health; and even possibly improving heart health. Yet, legumes are an underutilized food in the United States diet.
With the increased awareness of the problems of obesity, poor eating habits, and the increased awareness of the health benefits of legumes, there exists a need for healthier food products and foodstuffs that provide the beneficial nutritional effects of legumes, as well as a consistent crop supply of such legumes.